I Survived Through A Crazy Game Show!
by BabyKangaroo
Summary: Our favorite Tenipuri characters are going to join a game show called "Game of Survival". Will they ever survive through the whole show before they see or rather suffer hell? How will they get through? Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... So, I decided to rewrite the Game of Survival and the title had been changed to "I Survived Through a Crazy Game Show!!!". This time I make sure I would not be on hiatus for a long time... xD

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. It was copyrighted. I only own the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1 : How it begins...

---At the outside of a building---

'Why are we even here...?' Most of the Seigaku Regulars wondered as they were now standing at the front of a very impressive building. The building was really high and was...well...very impressive.

"Erm... Are you sure we are at the right place, Fuji?" Oishi asked a little worriedly while he glanced towards the building. There were many VIPs and professionals that were far from their league walking in and out of the building called the Uesugi Corporation.

Fuji looked at his map and glanced back towards the building. He seems thoughtful. "Saa... The maps states that we are at the right building. So, there was nothing wrong about it."

"Anyway, let's just go in!" Eiji and Momo said out loud while pumping their fists in the air. The rest just shook their heads while one was chuckling quietly.

Without given the chance to protest, the rest of the Seigaku regulars found themselves being pulled into the building by 2 very hyperactive "cat and peach" and a really sadistic tensai who was enjoying every moment or rather every second.

---Inside the building---

The regulars were now standing at the reception table.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely while smiling a warm smile.

"Good morning. We came here according to this letter. Could you take a look with this?" Fuji said with a smile while giving the receptionist the letter.

"Sure," she said while accepting the letter. She scanned through the letter and then she checked through the computer. "You will be going to the 13th floor according to this invitation and your room number is 4." She handed the letter back to them.

"Thank you. We will be going now." Fuji received the letter back.

"You are welcome and have a pleasant day here." The receptionist bowed.

"Thanks!" The regulars replied as they left the reception desk and walk towards the lift.

They went into the lift after the lift had arrived and pressed the button number 13.

'Why did I have such a bad feeling about this...?' Most of the regulars wondered.

---A few seconds later---

"Ping-pong!" The door of the lift opened. The Seigaku regulars then stepped out of the lift.

At the 13th floor, they saw 7 rooms and a really big door which leads to a big hall. There was also some vending machine too.

"So... Where should we go nya?" Eiji asked as he was clueless. Nearly all the regulars face-palmed.

"Fsshhh...Kikumaru-senpai, we are supposed to go to room 4," Kaidoh said.

"Ah! That's right!" Eiji just realized it with a light bulb on his head as he smacked his hands. They sighed unbelievingly. Either he was a real idiot or he was just too dense.

"Anyway, let's go in to room 4," Oishi said while opening the door for room of them entered.

Inside the room, there were a big round white table and 10 white chairs. There was also another door which leads to the toilets.

The 9 Seigaku Regulars each took a chair and sat. However, Kaidoh and Momo grabbed the same chair.

"Oi! Mamushi, this is my chair. You go and get another one." Momo grabbed hold on the chair.

"Fsshhh... You baka-peach! I was here first. You are the one should go and get another chair," Kaidoh retorted has he too grabbed hold of the chair.

"Oi! Don't call me a baka, you stupid viper!" Momo snarled at him.

"You teme, give me the chair!" Kaidoh snarled back.

Thus, the battle for the chair between the rascal and the viper began.

"Ma... Ma... There are still chairs here. You two don't need to fight for it," Kawamura said while trying to calm those two down.

"Taka-san is right. You two should not fight just for a chair," Oishi said while trying to calm them down with Kawamura.

Fuji who was not noticed by any of them got a tennis racket out from nowhere and gave them to Kawamura. "Taka-san, the racket."

"Oh, um..." Kawamura grabbed the racket and "GREATO!!! MOERUZE!!! BURNING!!!"

Kawamura's split personality appeared after he got hold of the racket and he was all fired up.

"Who gave Taka-san the racket...? Fuji!" Oishi tried to calm his two kouhais while trying to get the racket out from Kawamura's grip.

Things did not help at all when Eiji decided to join in the fun and unfortunately, dragged Ryoma into it. Fuji just snickered quietly while Inui was going "Ii data..." as usual.

'I forgot to bring my aspirins...' Tezuka thought as he massaged his forehead.

"If you need some aspirins, get them from me. I had brought plenty," Fuji said with a smile.

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"20 laps around the courts after we get back."

"Hai, hai!"

"Knock! Knock!" The regulars heard the knocks on the door and turned their heads toward the door.

"I'm sorry for bothering but I heard some noise from here so I am just checking around," said a girl with dark brown hair while holding a board with some papers on it as she entered the room.

"Ah, it's you, Ran-chan," Fuji said while smiling. Ryoma nearly choked on his can of grape Ponta when he found out who was the girl who entered the room.

"Eh!? Syuusuke-san, Ryoma-kun and rest of the Seigaku regulars too. So, you guys are the last batch of participants to arrive. That means all of the participants had gathered," Ran said while ticking off the names of the Seigaku regulars.

"Participants!? What did we join though!?" Nearly all the regulars shouted at Ran since they did not know anything.

"Um... Syuusuke-san did not tell you guys anything?" Ran asked while looking a little surprised but she had expected that. "He is the one who handed in all of your entries though..."

"Entries? Fuji / Fuji-senpai, when did we signed the entries and why we did not know anything about it!?" Most of them turned towards Fuji.

"Hm? I did not?" Fuji looked thoughtful.

---Flashback---

"Thanks for signing them," Fuji said with a smile as he collected the forms.

The Seigaku regulars had been forced to sign the papers they were not even informed of. If not, they will be forced to drink the Inui's Special Deluxe Version 3.5 Juice which they will not even want to even look at it.

So, they just signed the papers or not they will suffer the wrath of the sadistic tensai and the juice.

---End of Flashback---

"Oh! I remembered now. I forgot to tell you all about it. I'm so so sorry," Fuji apologized while looking really innocent.

The regulars just stared at the tensai in disbelieve.

"Don't worry about it, guys. You guys are not the only ones who had joined this activity without being informed," Ran assured them with a warm smile. However, the Seigaku regulars were feeling rather uneasy. Then, she checked her watch.

"Oh? It looks like it was about to start already. I still haven't informed the others though. You guys should head to the hall now. Get going soon! I will be leaving then. See you guys later during the show! And good luck! You need it." With that, Ran left the room to inform the 'others'.

They stared at the door.

'Show?' Most of them thought bewildered.

"Let's get going now shall we?" Fuji smiled innocently.

"Right! Let's go now," Oishi said.

"Hoi! Hoi!"

"Yosh!"

"Un... Yudan sezu ni ikou. Before that..." Tezuka stretched his hand out.

Immediately, the Seigaku regulars make a circle and put their hands forward onto each others.

"SEIGAKU-" Tezuka shouted.

"FIGHT-O!!!" The rest of the Seigaku regulars shouted together.

After that, they exit the room and headed towards the big door which lead to the hall or rather to their doom...

* * *

Vocabulary

Mamushi - Viper. Kaidoh's nickname.

baka-peach - Stupid peach. Momo's nickname.

baka - Stupid or Idiot.

teme - A rude form for you.

Moeruze - Burning or Fire up. Kawamura's catchphrase.

Yudan sezu ni ikou. - Don't let your guard down. Tezuka's catchphrase.

* * *

Rewritten on

26th July 2009

BabyKangaroo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

* * *

Chapter 2: Announcing the Participants and Members of the Eleven Teams And the Long List of Rules

---Inside the hall---

The Seigaku regulars were chatting among themselves except for Tezuka. They were interrupted by the voices that came from the outside of the hall and stopped talking when they heard the door opened. They were really shocked and surprised when they found out the source of the voices.

"I tell you it was a bad idea to come here!"

"Atobe, what are you up to this time?"

"This is the chance for Gekokujou."

"Fufu... It looks like things are going to get a lot more interesting."

"This is going to be good for collecting data."

"Lucky! There is a really cute girl here."

"Cheh... This whole thing is totally stupid..."

"Akutsu-senpai!"

About 2 minutes later, the whole hall or rather the backstage was full of peoples or more precisely, full of tennis players. Not that they were going to play tennis anyway. Since the hall was so big, it fit all the tennis players just fine. For now, they whole hall was really noisy.

"Hyoutei, Rikkaidai and Fudoumine..." Momo stated as he and the Seigaku regulars were grouped together at a corner.

"Rokkaku, Yamabuki and Higa are here too nya~" Eiji stated.

"There are also Josei Shonan, Shitenhouji and St. Rudolph too," Kawamura said.

"Heh... Mada mada dane," Ryoma said as he covered his eyes with his cap.

"Minna, Yudan sezu ni ikou," Tezuka said.

"It looks like this is going to be fun," Fuji said while chuckling.

"I agree with you too, Fuji-kun."

And the Seigaku regulars turned towards the source and found themselves face-to-face with the Rikkaidai regulars.

"Hello!" Yukimura greeted them with a smile.

"Yukimura-kun, it's nice to see you again," Fuji greeted back with a smile.

The rest of the Seigaku and Rikkai regulars could not help but to shudder with fear and backed off from them immediately.

The door opened once again and this time entered the same girl whom the Seigaku regulars had encountered just now and another boy which was the girl's elder brother.

"Okay, it looks like everybody is here right now. We can start the show now!" Ran said happily as she prepared herself and walked towards the stage with her brother, Ryuu.

* * *

---At the Stage---

They were many audiences at the outside and there was even a few cameramen walking around. Then the room suddenly turned dark and there were many colourful lights flashing on the stage. The audiences cheered loudly as the spotlight fell onto Ran who had appeared on the stage and her brother, Ryuu.

"Hello and good afternoon to everyone! Thanks for waiting and tuning into the Game of Survival on LIVE. I am Uesugi Ran and my brother, Uesugi Ryuu will be the hosts for today's first show. We had prepared a lot of exciting challenges for the participants who had participated in this game show. And, we sincerely hope that you would enjoy your time during the whole show," Ran said while smiling a little.

The audiences cheered again.

"Without wasting any time, let's introduce the participants for today's show. First off, we have the Seigaku regulars..." Ran looked at the board she was holding.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Oishi Shuuichirou."

"Will we be alright...?"

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Saa... This will gonna be real interesting. Fufu..."

"Kikumaru Eiji."

"Hoi! Hoi! Nice to meet you all nya~"

"Inui Sadaharu."

"Ii data."

"Kawamura Takashi."

"Ahaha... I am not really good with this kind of thing."

"Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Fshhhh..."

"Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Ikeneya, ikeneyo."

"And last but not least, Echizen Ryoma!"

"Mada mada dane."

The audiences cheered loudly as the Seigaku regulars appeared on stage one-by-one according to the order of their names.

"Next, we have Hyoutei." The audiences cheered even more loudly.

"Atobe Keigo!" With that, the audiences chanted "HYOUTEI! HYOUTEI! HYOUTEI!" and "ATOBE! ATOBE! ATOBE!" as the diva, Atobe Keigo appeared onto the stage. He took the mike from Ran and then...

"SNAP!" The audiences immediately silent up.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na," Atobe said as he swished his hair.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ATOBE-SAMA!!!" All of Atobe's fan-girls screamed out loudly.

"Hn... That was much better," Atobe said as he returned the mike to the host. Ran sweat dropped as she received back the mike.

"Okay... that was time consuming... Anyway, moving on, we have..."

"Oshitari Yuushi."

"How troublesome..."

"Akutagawa Jirou."

"Zzz..."

"Mukahi Gakuto."

"Tonde mizou!"

"Shishido Ryou."

"Gekidasa daze."

"Ootori Choutarou."

"Shishido-san!"

"Kabaji Munehiro."

"Usu."

"And Hiyoshi Wakashi."

"Gekokujou."

"Then, we have Rikkai..."

"Yukimura Seiichi."

"Fufu... This is going to be so much fun."

"Sanada Genichirou."

"..."

"Yanagi Renji."

"This might be the chance to collect fine data."

"Niou Masaharu."

"Puri!"

"Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Marui Bunta."

"Shikuyoro."

"Jackal Kuwahara."

"And Kirihara Akaya."

"I'm gonna crush all of you!"

With this, the Rikkai fan-girls cheered loudly. (I'm sure that plenty of Rikkai fans are cheering right now.)

"Moving on, we have the Fudoumine..."

"Tachibana Kippei."

"Kamio Akira."

"Rhythm ni noruze!"

"Ibu Shinji."

"Are you sure that we are gonna be alright or not? It very troublesome to come here. However, Tachibana-san seems very eager to come here. I suppose it won't be too bad. But will we ever survive..."

"Ishida Tetsu."

"Uchimura Kyousuke."

"Sakurai Masaya."

"And Mori Tatsunori."

"Then, St. Rudolph..."

"Akazawa Yoshirou."

"Mizuki Hajime."

"Hmph! Nobody can beat me with the data I had collected."

"Kisarazu Atsushi."

"Nomura Takuya."

"Yanagisawa Shinya."

"Fuji Yuuta."

"And Kaneda Ichirou."

"Moving on, we have Yamabuki..." Ryuu continued.

"Minami Kentarou."

"Higashikata Masami."

"Sengoku Kiyosumi."

"Kita Ichiuma."

"Muromachi Touji."

"Nishikiori Tsubasa."

"Dan Taichi."

"And Akutsu Jin."

"This whole thing is stupid!"

"We have Josei Shonan next..."

"Kajimoto Takahisa."

"Wakato Hiroshi."

"Shinjou Reiji."

"Tanaka Youhei and Tanaka Kouhei."

"Ota Shou."

"And Kiriyama Daichi."

"Continuing on with Rokkaku..."

"Aoi Kentarou."

"This is going to be awesome!"

"Saeki Kojirou."

"Ma... Calm down Kentarou."

"Amane Hikaru or known as David."

"Game of Survival or Game of Hell... Pft..."

"Kurobane Harukaze or known as Bane-san."

"Stop it, David!"

"Marehiko Itsuki."

"Kisarazu Ryou."

"And Shudo Satoshi."

"Next, we have Higa..."

"Kite Eishirou."

"Kai Yuujirou."

"Chinen Hiroshi."

"Tanishi Kei."

"Hirakoba Rin."

"Shiranui Tomoya."

"And Aragaki Kouichi."

"Finally, we have Shitenhouji..."

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

"Ahn... Ecstasy!"

"Koshikawa Kenjirou."

"Chitose Senri."

"I'm so glad I had not yet quit the club yet."

"Oshitari Kenya."

"Zaizen Hikaru."

"Ishida Gin."

"Konjiki Koharu and Hitouji Yuuji."

"Yuu-chan, we are going to appear on TV... I'm scared..."

"Koharu, I swear to protect you no matter what happens!"

"And finally last but not least Tooyama Kintarou!" Ryuu said.

"I will definitely beat Koshimae this time!"

* * *

"And that's really a lot of participants for this show. Let's see, the total number for this is 77 participants. And with these, we will be separating all of them into 11 teams. Each team will consist of 7 members. With that, let the draw begin," Ran said as she handed around the box.

All the participants put their hands in and withdrew a paper. In the paper, there was number from 1 to 11.

"It looks like the results are out," Ran said as she finished handling the box. "All right, we will announce the 11 teams right now!"

"First team : Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kirihara Akaya, Kite Eishirou, Ota Shou, Koshikawa Kenjirou and Tachibana Kippei."

"Second team : Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichirou, Akutagawa Jirou, Kai Yuujirou, Higashikata Masami, Nomura Takuya and Minami Kentarou."

"Third team : Oishi Shuuichirou, Shishido Ryou, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Mizuki Hajime, Hitouji Yuuji, Konjiki Koharu and Chinen Hiroshi."

"Fourth team : Kamio Akira, Ishida Gin, Ishida Tetsu, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Jackal Kuwahara, Aoi Kentarou and Kita Ichiuma."

"Fifth team : Mukahi Gakuto, Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Shinjou Reiji, Tanaka Youhei, Tanaka Kouhei and Hirakoba Rin."

Ryuu continued from Ran.

"Sixth team : Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Momoshiro Takeshi, Tanishi Kei, Kurobane Harukaze, Amane Hikaru, Sakurai Masaya and Kisarazu Atsushi."

"Seventh team : Kikumaru Eiji, Ootori Choutarou, Dan Taichi, Ibu Shinji, Oshitari Kenya, Mori Tatsunori and Kisarazu Ryou."

"Eighth team : Akazawa Yoshirou, Kaneda Ichirou, Wakato Hiroshi, Chitose Senri, Tooyama Kintarou, Zaizen Hikaru and Muromachi Touji.

"Ninth team : Kawamura Takashi, Akutsu Jin, Kabaji Munehiro, Shiranui Tomoya, Marehiko Itsuki, Shudo Satoshi and Kiriyama Daichi."

"Tenth team : Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Oshitari Yuushi, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Nishikiori Tsubasa, Yanagisawa Shinya and Aragaki Kouichi."

"Finally, the eleventh team : Yukimura Seiichi, Fuji Syuusuke, Uchimura Kyousuke, Yanagi Renji, Saeki Kojirou, Fuji Yuuta and Kajimoto Takahisa."

* * *

"And with that, we will announce a few rules next!" said Ran as she took out a really long list of rules.

'And you just called it a few of them...' thought most of them.

"Hmm... Okay, about this game show, first, there will be only heavens know how many rounds will there be for this show."

'WTH!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY ROUNDS ARE THERE SUPPOSE TO BE!?'

"For every round, each team must send out the number of members required to pass the rounds. However, the rounds that any team will be able to escape from is going to be very rare and little. If you can't escape the tasks give, you may refuse to do so but you will have to face the consequences which will explain later on"

"Second, about the rounds, for some rounds, we will announce the challenges or the tasks after we had announced the requirements needed to join in."

Most of them had this "HUH!?" and the "WHAT!?" look visible on their faces.

""Of course, there are going to be some rounds that we will announce the challenges or the tasks first. So, you guys could send in the right candidates for the following rounds. There are also going to be some rounds that we will revealed the challenges first to the candidates then only we will revealed it to the audiences too. Oh right, there might going to have some special rounds depending on the occasions that are going on."

"Third, most of the rounds will require only one or more candidates depending on the challenges or the tasks given. However, there are going to be some challenges or tasks that required the whole team to help out or to join. So please take note that teamwork is very important here too."

"Fourth, this is going to be a penalty game, so we can motivate and fire up you guys. Therefore, for those who had failed or refused to complete the challenges or the tasks or had completed the challenge but failed to be in the top 5 will have to either drink the Iwashimizu or eat the wasabi sushi or just do both."

'WHAT!? A PENALTY GAME!? 'Most of the participants thought.

And for those who had faced the wrath of Inui's Iwashimizu before which was the Seigaku and Rokkaku regulars thought 'Motivation? Fire up? The hell!!! This is way overboard to be motivated and fired up! This game is going to be even far worse than being in hell!!! We are so going to be dead... No matter what happens, we must not lose at all!!!

"However, if you are really lucky enough. Some of the sushi is free of wasabi. But the chances of getting non wasabi sushi are very slim though. So, please try not to fail your tasks."

"Fifth, the show might not only be held indoors. It might be held at the outside too depending on the challenges. Please keep that in mind too. Also, this game will not endanger your precious lives, so don't worry about it. However, I can't say the same thing about your prides so please do your best!" Ran said somewhat emotionlessly.

Nearly all the participants were like "WTFH!!!???" and "THIS IS INSANE!!!".

"Finally, if you had either passed out or died-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DIED!?" They once again shouted but this time at Ryuu.

"Whoa! Chill guys, I was just kidding, all right? I said it so I could motivate you guys even more so you guys will not lose. That's all."

"This better be real...." They muttered quietly to themselves.

"Anyway, as I was saying, if you passed out due to the challenges or the task given, you still have to continue on regardless the effect so that means no matter what, it will be really difficult to escape so please try not to fail!"

'This is going to be far more worse than hell... We are so going to be DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!' they thought.

"And that's all for today. I am Uesugi Ran."

"And I am Uesugi Ryuu."

"We will like to thank you for tuning with us and we will meet again till next time!"

---END OF CHAPTER 2---

* * *

Written On

31 July 2009

BabyKangaroo


End file.
